Morgana (Disney)
Morgana is the sister of the wicked sea witch named Ursula, whose place she takes as the main antagonist of Disney's 2000 direct-to-video animated sequel film, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, the sequel to Disney's 28th full-length animated feature film, The Little Mermaid. Like her sister, she is a cecaelia, a species of water dwelling (near mermaid-like creatures) but with the bottom half of an octopus and appears in the second Little Mermaid movie together with her minions Undertow, Cloak and Dagger. Just like Ursula, she was voiced by Pat Carroll. Appearance Morgana is very skinny, closer to a squid than an octopus. She is younger than her sister, and her skin is light green. Morgana's octopus arms are green instead of purple like Ursula's. Also, her bottom portion of her body resembles a black gown. History When Morgana was young, she was liked less than Ursula by her mother. Morgana got criticized for her jealousy of Ursula. She can release ink from her tentacles. Their mother soon died as revealed by Morgana when she, herself, usurped King Triton's throne, becoming queen herself. A picture of Ursula and Morgana's mother was seen in the deleted scene "Gonna Get My Wish". It is less likely she was banished from King Triton's kingdom like her sister Ursula was though. The party celebrating Melody's birth is interrupted by Morgana attempting to prove her superiority over Ursula. She attempts to feed Melody to Undertow, but fails when Prince Eric and Ariel rescue Melody. So, Morgana and her two manta rays, Cloak and Dagger leave a huge funnel. Morgana, Undertow, Cloak, and Dagger live in a iceberg lair. Morgana is trying several attempts to change back into a shark but all fail. Morgana believes that trident is too powerful for her. It is revealed that Morgana does not like being criticized because her mother criticize her and tell her she should be more like Ursula. It is also revealed that their mother favored Ursula more than Morgana. Morgana and Undertow argue about whose fault was what about hiding in the lair. The orb light shines Morgana and sees hands holding the locket. Melody arrives back to Morgana's lair to thank her. After Melody thanks her, Morgana plots by fake-crying. Morgana reveals that the mermaid spell is temporary. Morgana lies to Melody that "her" trident was "stolen" by a "deranged kleptomaniac" (she's referring to King Triton and his trident) and that "there is no one left to give it back for her". Melody tell Morgana that maybe she could get it back for her. Morgana acts surprised. She shows Melody the map and where the "scoundrel" lives. Melody asks if she means that it wasn't just "an ordinary fish tale" like her mother told her and if it really exists. Morgana says "Of course it exists. Whoever told you otherwise?" Melody tells Morgana that her mother did. Morgana responds that she's sure Melody's mother didn't mean to be cruel and deceitful. Melody says that she will bring back 'her' trident, and that she can count on her. Morgana says, "Be careful, dear! Enjoy those fins!" Then she says softly with an evil grin "while you can", and chuckles sinisterly. Morgana sees Melody, Tip and Dash near Atlantica. Morgana sends Cloak and Dagger to go and make sure nothing interferes with Melody's return. Ariel and Flounder have followed Cloak and Dagger to her lair. Just as Melody is about to give Morgana the trident, Ariel shows up and stops her, frantically. Melody is angry and shocked that Ariel hid the truth about her locket. Morgana and Ariel are trying to convince Melody to give the trident to each other. But Melody, angry at Ariel for hiding the truth about her locket, gives its to Morgana. Morgana cackles and claims that all the seven seas are at her command. She grabs Ariel with her tentacles. Melody tries to stop her but Morgana stops her by pointing the trident at her. Morgana reveals that Ariel was only trying to protect her from her. Morgana confesses that she herself tricked Melody into giving the trident to her and that King Triton is really the king and is Melody's grandfather. Melody realizes the truth. Morgana blames Melody for the theft. Then, she imprisons Melody and Flounder into a part of her lair. She tells Melody that her time as a mermaid has just expired. Morgana then takes Ariel with her. Morgana rises to the roof of her own lair on top of her new cliff. Prince Eric, his crew, and Scuttle arrive to battle the now-powerful sea witch. However, Morgana destroys Prince Eric's boat. Prince Eric and his crew are forced stand on the ice and they survive. King Triton, his guards, and Sebastian arrive to battle the now-powerful sea witch as well. Morgana dares King Triton to hurt her and then cackles. After Undertow taunts Triton, Sebastian chases Undertow, angrily but Morgana transforms Undertow into a gigantic shark and Sebastian manages to flees. Prince Eric takes his sword out and asks, angrily, where's Melody and what has she done with her. Morgana replies "Oh you wanna join your daughter? Well, I think that can be arranged" She commands Cloak and Dagger to take Prince Eric to Melody underwater to drown. Scuttle distracts Morgna and Ariel is free and she and Sebastian rescue Prince Eric, while Tip and Dash defeat Undertow (by causing him to smash into a wall, shattering his teeth) and rescue Melody. Sebastian defeats Cloak and Dagger by tangling up their tails. Despite the heroes' efforts, Morgana still has the power of the trident and forces all the creatures she sees to bow down to her. Melody realizes that she has to get the trident herself since Ariel, Tip and Dash are forced to bow down to Morgana, and Prince Eric is too unconscious to help. Melody realizes that she has legs and that power of Morgana cannot harm her. Morgana then forces King Triton to bow down. Morgana looks up at the sky and says to her mother that she has finally won. As Morgana sentences King Triton to oblivion, Melody surprises Morgana by snatching the trident from her. Morgana, eventually tries to take the trident away by tying up one of Melody's feet, she lifts Melody upside down and tries to grab the trident back, but Melody pierces the trident through one of her tentacles, distracting and hurting her, so Melody gets free and throws the trident back to Triton. Morgana pushes Melody off the cliff after she throws the trident to Triton, but Dash saves Melody with his belly. Triton grabs his trident, says to Morgana, "Never will you or yours threaten my family again. There will be no escape for you! Ever!" and imprisons Morgana in a small iceberg, which falls off the cliff when her icy frostress starts to sink, dropping her into the cold ocean. Still alive while she sinks, she whimpers "Mommy!" because she realizes that she has failed her mother again by being defeated. The picture of Ursula sinks along with her, a little far behind. It's completely unknown what happened to Morgana after this, but it's likely that she remained frozen at the iceberg until she starved to death, or drowned. Personality Like her older sister, Morgana is oppressive, cruel, sarcastic, and manipulative. She shows that she hates being critized in the film when she berates Undertow. She wants to steal the trident to prove her superiority over her sister. However, she lacks her sister's deviousness and gets easily upset when she is told that she is not as good as her when using potions, as shown when Morgana fails all attempts to turn Undertow back into a shark, much to her embarrassment. Morgana is shown to have twisted sense of humor, such as at the beginning when she grabbed Eric's advisor, Grimsby and said "Now, is that fair Gramps, I asked you.". She tickled Grimsby's chin with her fingers and with a nice smile. She then said "But then whoever said we had to play fair?". Though Morgana's personality is different, she does have the same objective as Ursula. Many people think that she was less interesting than Ursula. However, at the same time managed to hang on to the trident longer than her. Although she ultimately desired vengeance against Ariel and Eric for their role in Ursula's death, she also simultaneously disliked and envied her due to her neglect from her mother, as the latter favored Ursula far more. This dislike is shown when she is shown to have a picture of her late sister where instead of treasuring said item, she fired darts at it out of spite when remembering their mother favored her. Also in a deleted song, she sung about her sister "blew it!" and lost the trident to Ariel which led to her defeat before stating it was her time to take power. Gallery Images Morgana and Undertow see Melody found the locket Triton gave her.jpg|Morgana and Undertow see that Melody discovered her grandfather's locket, which they decide to take full advantage of. Morgana's Ice Cave.jpg|Morgana's Ice Cave Morgana (Disney).jpg|Morgana's evil grin. little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6541.jpg|"Your Mummy was only trying to protect you...from Moi! little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6556.jpg|"What she did she did out of... love." Morgana revealing her true nature to Melody.jpg|"King Triton, ruler of the seven seas. Or at least he was until a certain little thief came along!" Queen Morgana.jpg|Queen Morgana as she calls herself after stolen King Triton's trident. Queen Morgana's Ice Cave.jpg|Morgana's newly-remade Ice Cave. Morgana rising to power.png|Morgana rising to power. Morgana's_defeat.jpg|Morgana's defeat; trapped forever in a block of ice that slowly sinks to the bottom of her crumbled sea cave. Videos The Little Mermaid II - Gonna Get My Wish (Deleted Song!) Trivia *Morgana is also one of the most popular Disney Villains to be added by fans in many Kingdom Hearts fanfictions. Wheter she will appear in a future Kingdom Hearts game or not is unknown. Navigation Category:Deal Makers Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Hybrids Category:Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Torturer Category:Humanoid Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Imprisoned Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Liars Category:Extravagant Category:Usurper Category:Tragic Category:Outcast Category:Control Freaks Category:Elderly Category:Envious Category:Slaver Category:Disciplinarians Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Con Artists Category:Cheater Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Insecure Category:Mongers Category:Siblings Category:God Wannabe Category:Mastermind Category:Monarchs Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Thief Category:Opportunists Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Wrathful Category:Terrorists Category:Elitist Category:Oppressors Category:Conspirators Category:Self-Aware Category:Merfolk Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anarchist Category:Arrogant Category:Heretics Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Malefactors Category:Monster Master Category:Master Orator